Finally
by ronweasleyismyking
Summary: After seeing everyone else with a partner but her self, Hermione decides to do somthing about it and has a talk with Ron. Sweet Oneshot fluffy. RWHG


A/N: I borrow part of my one-shot from another story not going to say which part up here cause then it would ruin it but I will say at the bottom but full credit goes to Red Bess Rackham for that part. Plz read and review.

Summary: After seeing everyone else with a partner but her self, Hermione decides to do somthing about it and has a talk with Ron. Sweet One-Shot fluffy. RW/HG

Finally

Walking through the corridors, on her way to the Gryffindor common room from the library one Saturday during her sixth years Hermione noticed something that quite startled her. Everyone seemed to be in pairs of two but not just any pair of two, boy/girl pairs of two and holding hands at that. Continuing walking she saw more and more. Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Parvati, Ernie and Susan, Terry and Pamda, Neville and Luna, Draco and Pansy, Michael and Lisa, Theodore and Daphne, Blaise and Tracey, Harry and Ginny ,Colin and a fourth year Ravenclaw, even Goyle and Millicent and MANY more.

_'It seems everyone has somebody but me,' _Hermione thought sourly, _"There is someone I wouldn't mind being with though but he doesn't like me or love me the way I do him, does he? No, no, he can't we are only friends plus all we ever do is fight. But there are those times I catch him looking at me when he doesn't know it and he is always the first to stand up for me, could that mean something? I need to know. Well the only way to find out is to ask.' So she set out to find him with only one thought in her mind, 'I can't believe I an on my way to ask Ronald Weasley is he loves me.'_

When she entered the Gryffindor common room, where Ron last was, it seemed as every Gryffindor student had decided to be in there either finishing homework or to be with their girlfriend or boyfriend. Ron was one of the people doing homework in a chair by the fire to her great relief.

_'Everyone is in here, I can't ask him here. We can't go into my dorm room for obvious reasons and not in his because that could start rumors but I can't ask him into the hall seeing as it is close to curfew. Well I guess it is now or never.' _she thought as she walked over to him.

She cleared her throat, and Ron turned around in the chair. "Yes?" he said.

Hermione smiled. "Ron, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked brightly, although she did not feel cheerful - more like deathly nervous.

Ron's face flushed pink momentarily. He looked her over, and the pink from his face strangely faded. An odd look overcame his face and then he said, "No."

Hermione was slightly taken aback by his response, and was surprised at him. She thought that he would go red and purple and mumble out a "sure" or something similar to that. She was a little hurt, but undeterred.

"O-ok... um, d-do you like me? You know, more than a friend?" She asked, much less brightly. Hermione was sure that Ron would go red at this one - especially if it was true.

Ron slightly shook his head. "No."

Hermione felt her cheeks go hot. She suddenly wanted to run away - really fast. She swallowed hard. She always finished what she'd started. The problem was that he was saying it so... so... well, with so much conviction. Like he really meant it. She definitely had not been expecting this. How could this be? After all the little things, even though she constantly wondered, she'd been so _sure_. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she blinked hard so Ron wouldn't see them

"D-d-o you... I mean, a-am I in your heart?"

Ron shook his head and firmly said, "No." Whatever was going through his head was a mystery. She couldn't read the emotion on his face, nor the thoughts behind his eyes, and it was making Hermione very uncomfortable.

Hermione's cheeks were hot and burning with embarrassment. Her hands were shaking. The tears began to blur her vision, so Ron was a red-haired streak. There was an enormous lump in her throat, and she tried to swallow it down. One last question...

"R-ron, i-i-if I w-walked away, and n-never c-c-came back, would you care? W-would you c-cry?"

Ron stared at her and firmly said, "No."

The tears spilled over her eyes, and ran like rivers down her flushed cheeks. She was deeply hurt. She had thought that there was no chance of him having that response. He was her friend, after all, so she'd assumed he would've at least been polite.

Hermione turned away from him and slowly headed towards the dormitory steps.

Ron suddenly stood and caught her arm.

'_It's the tears.'_ Hermione thought bitterly. _'He hates to see me cry. Now he's going to try and make it all better.'_

"Hermione," Ron said softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. Hermione was staring at the floor, letting the tears drip off her face. Ron put his fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I don't think you're pretty." he said. "I think you're beyond beautiful."

Hermione made a small choking noise. Could she really be hearing what she thought she was hearing?

Ron continued, "I don't like you. I _love_ you, with _everything_ I have. You're not _in_ my heary, because you _are_ my heart. And if you walked away and never came back, I wouldn't care and I wouldn't cry. I would _die_."

Ron cupped his hands around Hermione's flushed cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away. Then he gently pulled her into a wonderful kiss, full of long awaited passion and love.

Suddenly the room filled with various noises, applauding, cat calls, shouts of "Finally" or "Took them long enough."

Blushing the new couple broke apart. Smiling Harry walked up to them.

"Man, you should have done that sooner. I just lost four galleons to Dean for betting you two would get together last year." He said making all three of them laugh and earning a playful slap in the arm from Hermione.

A/N: OK so the part i was talking about at the top is the whole hermione going up to Ron and him answering "no" to all her questions. Red Bess Rackham wrote the part from where Hermione clears her throat to where the kiss. You should all read Red Bess Rackham story 'Ultimate Romance'. Plz read and review


End file.
